Entering The Fire
by WarMech
Summary: During a festival in New Mobotropolis Sonic saves a strange hedgehog, but when he finds out about the hedgehog's past and what he's going to do he wonders if saving him was really the right choice. (Rated M to be safe)
1. Prologue

_This isn't the way I wanted to go out_. The soldier thought to himself as gunfire and screams filled the air.

"Winslow get over here!" The G.U.N. Sgt. yelled at him, Winslow ran over to his Sgt. while ducking to evade sniper fire. _Its all gone to shit._ Winslow looked around at the remnants of the base and all the corpses that were torn apart from the lasers, he arrived just as his sergeant was giving orders "We have to regroup with the others and try to push back the attack." He ordered the petrified soldiers that remained.

"No way." One the soldiers said, "We need to get out of as fast as possible or we'll be like the others, cold corpses." _We'll be dead anyway, the legion has us outmanned and outgunned_. Winslow thought to himself.

"No!" Sgt. Samuel said, "We hold until we ca-" He was cut off as his head exploded and his blood and flesh pelted the men around him."What the Fuck was th-" The soldiers started dropping dead so everyone decided to scatter, but they didn't last long anyway. Winslow ran straight for the armory to get a machine gun and assault rifle, _almost there _he thought "Whoa!" He said skidding to a halt. In front of him was masked mobian wearing cloak and face mask also wielding the biggest sword he had ever seen. The mobbing turned toward him, the last thing Winslow saw was the edge of that blade and the mask.

Three hours later

"Well I would have to say the attack was a success and the resources will help with out a doubt." Lien-da said to the masked mobian "I think we'll be able to bribe our way into the eggman empire now."

"we're not dealing with eggman." He replied.

"I lead the legion not you! don't forget your place." She shouted at him.

"That can be rearranged, very quickly." He said, "If you will not listen you will not do anything else either." the mobian turned toward Lien-da and pulled out his sword, "You have served your usefulness, now its time for me end your course."

"What are you? Oh no, your not gonna kill are you? You need me to lead the the leg-" Lien-da looked down and saw her chest cut open, she then crumpled to her knees and fell over dead.

The mobian looked around and saw the legion looking at their former leader. "Back to work, I want these crates loaded up and moving by sundown!" He shouted at them. One of the legion approached him "Sir, what do you want us to do with the body." He thought for a second before replying "Torch it, all of them, do anything so no one recognizes them. After all we wouldn't want to ruin the festival tomorrow, Would we?" _As long as we get him, no one will be focused on us._ He thought to himself walking away.


	2. Fire In The Festival

**I do not own Sonic nor am I a producer of Sonic**

All of Mobius was partying and giving gifts for the world wide festival but the most noise was coming from sonic's house, but not partying reasons, or actually yeah, party reasons.

"WHAT! YOU BROUGHT BEER?!" Sonic screamed at Knuckles.

"Sonic its a party and we're all 18 or older, except for Cream. How old is Tails?" Knuckles told/asked sonic like it was obvious then walked off leaving a grumbling sonic in anger. Sonic scanned the room for anyone else he knew or for someone to talk to.

"I guess i'll try him." He said to himself walking over to someone. "Hi my names sonic, well I guess everyone knows that." He said to the hedgehog. The hedgehog turned toward him.

"Hi my name is fuck off or i'll shoot you in the face." The hedgehog said pulling out an ak 12.

* * *

Cream spotted a female hedgehog standing by herself looking around the party with a gift box in her hand. Cream walked over and asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

"wha!" She yelled in alarm to Cream's sudden question. "Sorry didn't see you there." She looked at Cream and said "My names Mech, whats yours?

"Cream."

"Well Cream i'm waiting for a friend, he didn't come last year and i hope he does this year."

"Ha! That will be the day." Said the hedgehog with the ak, "If Fire decides to show up I owe you $70." Just as he said that a fiery red hedgehog tapped him on the back. "GAH!" The hedgehog screamed in surprise.

* * *

He saw Fire standing over by a young rabbit, the insane gun hedgehog, and a girl hedgehog with a metal backpack others with his left arm in a cast, an eye patch covering his right eye and cuts and bruises all over him. _Looks like he survived the attack, well time to finish this._ The hedgehog walked over to Fire with a bottle in his hand.

* * *

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" The scream rang out through the house, Sonic turned and saw a masked hedgehog standing over a fiery red hedgehog.

The masked one pulled out a Sword and slammed the blade down. Sonic did what his gut told him and spin dashed the hedgehog. He looked down at the red one "Hey are you ok?" He asked

"Where did that fucking bitch go?" He asked getting up. "Before you ask its Fire." He said walking off. _Where is he? i'll kill him, rip his guts out. Hell i'll skin him alive for that. _Fire thought looking around, but no luck. Fire felt something coming out of his eye, he ran his hand under his eye and saw blood on his finger. _Shit._ He ran to the bathroom slammed the door shut and locked it then ripped off the eye patch. What he saw was his entire right eye filling up with blood. His body started spasming and it felt like his blood cells were doing something not normal, his head slammed into the counter and he fell unconscious.

_I wonder if he's alright in there_. sonic thought.

"SONIC!"

_Oh no._ sonic turned to see Amy standing in front of him. "Hi Amy, you know I need to check on someone who might be in trouble."

'No need, i'm fine." Said Fire walking out of the bathroom. "Have fun with your girlfriend." He said walking off.

"Hey we're not together!" Sonic told him.

* * *

"I have other skills than hacking." He said to his brother.

"Yeah, but Slayer we only need you for hacking. The art of swords are kind of old." He told Slayer

"Why do we even need to hack into the king's security system, we can probably just walk in and take whatever we want."

"What are you two doing?"

'Shit we've been spotted plan B!"

"Serge what is plan B?" Slayer asked.

"Attack all the-oh shit." Serge said finding out that the one that spotted them was Sally.

"Are you hacking into the security system?" She asked Slayer and Serge.

"No, he is i'm an innocent bystander in this crime" Serge told her.

"Yeah the crime you thought of and told me to do." Sayer said, then looked at Sally and asked "Have you seen a weird guy around, likes the colors blue and white, and is really weird."

"What species?" She asked.

"Unknown but he's a "friend" of ours." Serge said

* * *

Silver looked around for any suspicious activity and saw a masked hedgehog walking down the street with blood dripping from him. _That seems strange, but not what I'm looking for. _Silver saw a red hedgehog running after the the masked one. _There!_ He lowered himself to the ground in front of him and yelled "Stop!" The hedgehog skidded to a halt and looked at him in anger.

"MOVE, NOW!" He screamed at him.

"No you were going after him." He said gesturing to the direction of where the masked hedgehog went off to. "I won't allow that to-Whoa!" Silver was cut off as a fire ball was shot at him. He looked at the hedgehog and saw him engulfed in flames.

"I lost him, now your going to pay."


End file.
